


[三肖]导师

by nighting1000



Category: SNH48, 三肖
Genre: F/F, 三肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting1000/pseuds/nighting1000
Kudos: 77





	[三肖]导师

三肖 导师，你看我好看吗？  
孙芮这个臭直男站上舞台还挺撩人的。  
评委席安安稳稳看完全程表演的孔肖吟暗自叹气，举目四望，那些坐在台下偷偷花痴的小迷妹让她有些吃味。  
喜欢一个人难免有占有欲。  
然而喜欢一个直男，若非将吃醋俩字摆在脸上，这家伙是不会领会的。孔肖吟深有体会，眯眯眼睛的同时暗下打算决定晚上同她重温舞台。  
音乐渐消，孙芮喘几口气，然后向导师们鞠躬问好。标志性的憨笑展露在她的面庞上，孔肖吟坐的远看不仔细，只能通过反光隐约看出她脸上的汗。  
就好像......想到什么禁忌画面的消音姐反射性甩甩头准备将黄色废料甩出脑袋好好工作，毕竟她来这当导师不是谈恋爱的。  
但是嘛——也可以边谈边工作。  
当晚，结束练习后被孔导师叫到房间，美名其曰开小灶，实则职场潜规则。孙芮还没意识到接下来的命运，只匆匆洗了个澡打理一下头发就去见情人了。  
毕竟是谈恋爱，再怎么直男也知道好好打扮一下的。  
“你来了~”声线媚得百转千回。  
孙芮承认自己的确有听到第一声就想原路返回的冲动，实在是因为面前的恋人，穿得...太过露骨。  
妈呀！！害怕！！！  
孔肖吟趴在床上又翻了个身，端的是性感姿态，时时刻刻诱惑着某位初出茅庐的小直男。  
殊不知其实看似熟练的夜店大姐姐早已红透了耳朵，抿着嘴唇害羞得不言不语。布料贴在身上，大红裙摆从腰侧开始开衩，勾勒出美好的躯体，那饱满的曲线刺激着双眼，孙芮深吸一口气，可又闻到暧昧的女儿香，更是红透了脸。  
手都充血发颤，孙芮踌躇着上前，更清晰闻到了孔肖吟身上的香味，不同于白日里这人身上名贵的香水气息，是单纯的，女孩子的香气。  
“你...你干啥？”声音抖得可怕，孙芮却还把守着最后一道羞耻线，说出的话更让孔肖吟吐血杀人。  
暗示都到这层次成明示了，这家伙还来句“你干啥”？  
孔肖吟一把撑起身将臭直男拉下来，迫使她与自己近距离四目相对，又不知从什么地方撩来一块红纱，竟神似今天舞台上孙芮那条。红纱盖在俩人的头上，更平添几分暧昧气息。  
“我这个玛利亚好看吗？”  
孙芮一愣，反应过来后却是忍不住大笑，手搭在孔肖吟肩膀上颤啊颤，都把人笑恼了。孔肖吟怒捶了下对方的肩膀，却不舍得用多大力气，一副嗔怒的模样。  
“啥呀，你是孔肖吟。”是我的孔肖吟。  
孙芮不敢说什么太过的情话，仅仅自己想到的话外之音就足够她红一阵子了。  
“那你是我的骑士吗？”孔肖吟知道她的小直男从不说什么油腻情话，也不打趣她，只抓着今天的舞台不停的问。  
孙芮扭着脑袋不肯回答，却被孔肖吟抓着下巴强迫着对视。  
“我不想当骑士...”臭小孩说着不同的答案，倒是把孔肖吟忽悠愣了。她挑眉一笑，追问她到底想当什么。  
孙芮敛下眉眼，小声说着自己的回答，却把大姐姐甜到心底里去了。  
“我只想当你的女朋友。”  
孔肖吟幸福地喟叹一声，将爱人拥入怀中。随后吻上她炽热的唇，率先领兵攻略城池。  
瓜花到底不一样，不过一刻，孔肖吟便轻喘着靠在孙芮怀里，双手攀上她的肩膀，眼底眼角满满的是情欲遍身的湿润。  
孙芮的动作一向很快，却不能说是猴急，毕竟她前戏一向做得很足。  
双手四处点火，尤其关照胸前那对随着呼吸起伏变换形状的白团子。红痕只留在极其私密的位置，孙芮知道对象经常有画报工作，几乎从不在显眼位置留下印记。  
当然，除了某些直男吃醋的特殊时刻。  
右手顺着腰侧摩挲，留恋着姐那天天练舞形成的腹肌，食指顺着凹陷曲线而动，也在肚脐眼儿四周画圈圈，最后要在三角地带探一探，却不进入，只是划过。  
孔肖吟被逗得止不住颤，嘴巴关也管不住，一声声的娇弱呼吸汇成音符。消音有副好嗓子，就连喘起来都带着勾人的魅力。  
床上运动总免不了出汗，这么个功夫，消音就满脸大汗，空气里全是少女挥洒的荷尔蒙。孙芮抬了抬眼，望见自己的爱人，给她理了理因汗贴在脸上的碎发，又吻吻她眼角那一抹红。  
今天的孙芮特别磨叽，惹得消音都已经特地用腿勾住她的腰暗示了，这家伙还无动于衷，仍然专注于锁骨位置。  
那位置没什么血肉，也不怎的敏感，从前也不见对方如此钟情，怎的今天重点全在这上？  
孙芮还在那位置乱啃，看似肆无忌惮实则小心翼翼，连留个印记也不敢，毕竟听说明天孔肖吟要拍封面。  
“你啃骨头呢？上瘾了？”如此这般反反复复，孔肖吟终于忍不住了，抬腿去踹她，被她一手抓住脚踝。孙芮一甩手，本来就不牢靠的双腿就这么被分开，下方大空，消音隐有要解脱的感觉。  
终于重头戏了。  
孙芮就那么看着，然后俯身在那下面咬了一口，激得孔肖吟一弹腿，差点将人踹飞。力度不大，却足够那狭窄的穴口涌出更多的琼液。  
微凉的指尖探入，这洞口实在有些窄了，仅仅一指就感觉已是极限。孙芮犹豫着，满满待那通道更加顺滑之后才添上第二道，毕竟消音紧皱的眉头是真的皱进了她心底，让人不舍。  
孔肖吟闷哼一声，然后拉紧孙芮，贴在她的耳边喘。杂乱的发丝偶尔阻挡视线，却挡不了身上人眼里的炽热，孔肖吟只觉得身体越来越热，尤其腹下宛如一个火炉。  
腿跟着孙芮的节奏一颤一颤，眼泪甚至都被这猛烈攻势逼出来，空气中蔓延着欢爱气息，好像置身炎夏却得不到一个解脱。腰部以下的肢体根本就是一片绵软，孔肖吟甚至都没力气再抬腿，一切只跟着下意识的神经行动，唯有一双手臂紧紧拥住爱人。  
好像踩在棉花上，又晕乎乎的，无论是呼吸还是动作都带着满分的炽热，燥得人很想大展手脚，可绵软的腿不听使唤。心跳好像都跟着节奏而动，呼吸也满满急促，却总感觉闷闷的。  
解脱之前，总是闷热的。  
小小的低吟一声，下半身剧烈的颤动，消音长屏着的气终于顺利呼出，眼睛湿湿的，又有些酸涩，嗓音也哑着。孙芮笑笑，吻在消音的脖子上，最后又贴近锁骨，忍不住在上面留下一个红印。  
“诶？！明天还要拍东西呢——”高潮之后的孔肖吟软软的，不论是身体，还是声音。消音懒懒地躺着，手也只是浅浅搭在孙芮的肩膀上，也不追究她在锁骨上留印子这种事情。  
只是小小的控诉一下。  
“这是我的——”  
没头没脑的一句让孔肖吟愣了愣，随即想起今天才放出的宣传片，她好像和一个女伴有一个暧昧动作，正好在锁骨位置。  
原来是吃醋了，做时还一直徘徊着犹豫，最后才忍不住凶凶啃了下。  
真是可爱。  
“我整个人都是你的。”消音笑弯了眉，像个得了夸奖或得了糖果的孩子，开开心心地窝在爱人的肩头，浅浅地咬几口，又抬手给她顺顺毛。  
孙芮也满意了，拉着孔肖吟翻了个身，换了姿势准备来第二轮。


End file.
